Chapter 1: When I Remember
by angelsbabygirl15
Summary: Chiro loses his memory after being blasted by a Robotic Monster. He lost the memories of only Jinmay. Will he ever get it back or will his memories of Jinmay be lost forever? Read to find out.


Okay here it is guys, Chapter 2 and its called When I Remember You Again.

So they team was playing a game when all of a sudden the Monster alarm went off. " Shugazoom is being attacked again." said Otto.  
"Yeah, why do I get the feeling that I somehow know these things? Have I saw them before or is it my Imagination? " asked Nova. " Monkey Team, Mobilize! " says Chiro. They are ready for Battle. They fly out to kick the robotic monsters butt. But when Chiro gets blasted, he falls down unconscious while the others are busy fighting the robotic monsters. That's when Sprx noticed that Chiro wasn't fighting and he looked down and said, " Uh guys, I think I found Chiro. " says Sprx. Antauri looks down and gasps. When they finally finish defeating the robotic monsters, they all get Chiro and bring him back to the Infirmary. Gibson says, " No No No! " And the Monkeys all say, " What What What? " I hate to break it to you guys, but I don't think we will be fighting anytime soon Until Chiro wakes up. " Gibson, What is going on with Chiro? asked Antauri. " Well, according to my calculations, Chiro is... is... in a...a... coma. " " What?! yells the Monkeys. " Oh no, this can't be happening. " says Nova, who begins to cry a little. " Cheer up Nova, we just can't tell Jinmay until we are ready. " " Tell me what you guys? " asked Jinmay. As she walks in and she sees Chiro attached to a bunch of hospital cords. " What happened to Chiro? Please, You have to tell me! "cried Jinmay. " Well, When he got blasted by the Robotic Monsters, he slipped into a... coma and he won't be waking up anytime soon. " says Otto. " How come no one told me this sooner? I want to help. " says Jinmay. " We have to wait until Chiro wakes up. " says Sprx. Just then, Gibson yelled, " No No No! " every one else yelled, " What What What?! " " It seems that when Chiro was blasted, it took out is... Um...um...um... Memories too. " No, Chiro!" Cried Jinmay. " He can't have lost his memory." says Jinmay. " Jinmay, dont't touch Chiro, We don't know what will happen if you do. " says Nova. " All we know now is that He will wake up, But all he will remeber is us Monkeys and who he is and who is is. " says Gibson, "But he won't remember you Jinmay, I am so sorry. " says Antauri. " I believe the monster didn't want him to remember you, Jinmay. " says Antauri. " And we only have one way to help him remember everything again and thats let him recover and walk around town and fight the battles too. " says Sprx. " Jinmay, You will also have to stay away from him until he reaches that part where you two meet. But It's gona take some time. " says Otto. Jinmay stands frozen where she's standing at and begins to cry. But, five days later, Chiro wakes up and still hardly remembers anything, but he still knows who, what, and where he is. He still remembers the Monkey Team and their names. But he doesn't know who Jinmay is anymore. As he was about to sit down, Jinmay runs out of the infirmary crying and yelling, " I can't believe that stupid Robotic Monster blasted him and now he doesn't remember me! " cries Jinmay as Chiro looks her way. But something happens when Jinmay starts crying and screaming in pain as she fell to the ground. Chiro and the Monkeys run to her and they see and hear what is going on with Jinmay. She is hypervinalting because she lost the boy she loved and her hero. And he doesn't remember her. Gibson,  
Nova, and Otto take Chiro up to his room to explain everything and yet when they mention the story of him and Jinmay, he falls over and starts screaming and Gibson does something shocking. " You Fool, Stop screaming, you are blowing my ear drums!" and he smacks Chiro along side his head and something really and truly amazing happens. " Guys, What happened? Is everyone okay?" asked Chiro. Gibson, Nova, and Otto looked at him in a strange way. " Gibson, Nova, and Otto, why are you guys looking at me that way? Are you okay?" asked Chiro. " Chiro, Do you remember who Jinmay is?" asked Otto. " Yeah, She is my Girlfriend, why? " asked Chiro. Gibson, Nova, and Otto yell for the Antauri, Sprx, and Jinmay. Chiro has to cover his ears beause of their screeching yells. They come running in all except Jinmay. "

What is it Gibson?" asked Antauri. " Why don't you ask Chiro for yourself. You will be suprised at what he says. But ask him if he remembers Jinmay. " says Gibson with a smirk on his face. " Chiro, do you remember who Jinmay is? " asked Antauri. " Yeah, Like I told Gibson, She is my Girlfriend. Why wouldn't I remember her?" says Chiro. Antauri, Sparx, Otto, Nova, Gibson all jump up and hug Chiro really tight. " Ow... Guys... Can't... Breathe! " squeals Chiro. They all realize that and let go. " Where's Jinmay at? I need to see her and to show her that I'm okay." says Chiro. Antauri looks at Sprx and Sprx looks at Antauri. " She's... um... gone to..uh... you know... fight the... um... Skeleton King for what he did to you. " says Sprx who was trying to break it to Chiro. " What?!" yells Chiro. " How could you just let her go by herself? Don't you know that he'll destroy her? or he could erase her memories of me! " cries Chiro. " Then lets go help her team. " says Chiro. " Monkeys, Mobilize! " says Chiro. With the Skeleton King and Jinmay, " So, You try to defeat me Girl? Well, lets see how well you do when I destroy you." says the Skeleton King. " Let Me Go Please! " yells Jinmay. "Why should I? " says the Skeleton King. " Noooooooooooooooo! " screams Jinmay. As soon as Chiro got to her, she was being thrown against the wall. " Skeleton King, Leave her alone! " yells Chiro. He looks Chiro's way and gasps because he destroyed him, well, he thought he did. " You...How are you still alive and you... you... you... I made you lose your memories of your little robotic female friend!" yells the Skeleton King. " You thought wrong, Dude! " says Chiro. " You and your monkey team are going to pay. " says the Skeleton King. " For what, you crazy messed up Fruit Loop? " asked Nova. The Team went into attack mode. " Monkey Fu! " cried Chiro. " Sritch Scratch Saw Thrower! " cries Gibson. " Lady Tomahaw! "cries Nova. " Monkey Mind Scream! " cries Antauri. " Magna-Tingler Blast! " cries Sprx. " Scritch-Scratch Doom Thrower! " cries Otto. The Skeleton King was too weak to stop the Hyperforce from leavin and they got Jinmay and left in the Super Robot.  
When theye were safely in, They took Jinmay to the Infirmary to let her rest. They were out in the other room talking when, they head screaming. Chiro was the first one to Jinmay. He woke her up and calmed her down. " Jinmay, you are safe now, don't worry and I remember you now. " says Chiro. "  
Chiro, Is that you? Do you remember me? " asked Jinmay. " Yeah Jinmay, I remember you now, it must have happened after... (Looks at Gibson)  
Gibson smacked my head. " says Chiro giving Gibson a meanless look. " What? I had to smack you Chiro, You were driving me batty with your screaming. " says Gibson. " Well, Now its over and done with, we can go back to doing what we were doing before everything happened. " says Otto. " Yeah I agree with Otto. " says Nova. The team laughs when Otto says, " Who Me? What did I do? " and they were back together with Chiro having his memory back and Jinmay safe from the Skeleton King. " Wait, what were you screamig about Chiro? " asked Nova. " I don't know, it was kinda strange though, when I started screaming. " said Chiro.

Well I hope you guys liked it. It was the next Chapter to Chiro Goes Bad.


End file.
